


Envy

by NeutralSymmetry



Category: Lonely Cafe
Genre: Blood, Gen, OOC, Think Piece, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutralSymmetry/pseuds/NeutralSymmetry
Summary: He was never wrong.  Ame had to hate him, he had to.  There was no other explanation.
Relationships: Implied Shilo Khasara/Ame Winfrey





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Love you, Doitsu, don't hate me after this

The feeling was mutual he supposed. The rose eyed boy seemed to shudder at every syllable of Shilo’s name. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, the adrenaline rushing through his body. Into his hands, fingers grasping pale palms tightly. His eyebrows knitted together to form the perfect arc of dismay.

Ame's blood boiled at the thought of Shilo. He knew that's how he felt. There could be no other explanation.

“Let's be friends,” the older teen said with a soft smile. Shilo's mind twirled into a down spiral at those words. He hated him. He knew it.

He was never wrong. Ame had to hate him, _he had to_. There was no other explanation.

His eyes lit up and his smile was too wide. That tender, innocent face. He had dimples, Shilo noticed. They made his cheeks stand out so much, his eyes protruding more from his face. His lips were thin and dark, their edges curled up to form a true, genuine smile.

“You really think it's okay to lie to me, huh?”

The sentence came from nowhere. Shilo himself didn't even recognize the source of such hatred. His teeth snarled and his face wrinkled. His gold eyes became nothing but flashes of hot white anger.

Ame was envious. He knew it.

“I'm not lying to you, I swear-” Ame tried, but his voice was cut short.

Ame’s body doubled over on the floor, the crimson liquid starting to dance from Ame’s lips. Drops fell to the floor like chunks, each drop shimmering in the bright hallway.

“Shilo...Why…”

Ame’s rose eyes were glossed over with film, both eyes rolling back into his head. His hands, earlier outstretched to welcome Shilo’s newly found friendship, laid limp.

Maybe it was Shilo who was envious. 


End file.
